Dear Scott
by Heta4ever
Summary: Oc x Scotland, Hiroki and Allistor were having a really great time together until something dark comes into their house and takes everything away from them (Some Smutt, and cursing, don't like, don't read other than that, enjoy the fanfic) (I did not write this, my sister did, Hiroki is my Oc, and so are Annabelle and Roseline)


(so, my sister wrote this and she wanted me to update it so I did since welp, valentines day present or some shit,  
but yeah, Hiroki is

my oc that she has an interest in, he is the son of satan, he has 2 sisters, Annabelle and Roseline, I might bring some of them  
into other fanfics, but yeah Hiroki has white hair, red eyes on the inside, black on the out, he is blind but can smell and taste colours,he  
is 8'10, a Seke, Irish, he has stitches around his neck, he wears whatever you think he would wear but when he is at something formal, he wears  
a black and red suit usualy, first this story takes place at a ballroom for people that may be confused)

Hiroki kissed the back of Allistor's hand smiling lightly at him "Is breá liom tú" he whispered as he got up from his knees looking into  
the Scotsman's dark green eyes, Allistor smiled at him bringing the other into a kiss, Hiroki wrapped his arms around Allistor's waist, once  
they broke the kiss Hiroki took Allistor's hand, leading him to the dance floor, holding his lover close the demon wrapped his right arm around  
the Scot and took Allistor's hand in his own left hand, Allistor did the same but kinda reverse, Allistor rested his head on Hiroki's shoulder  
lightly smiling as they started dancing together

"Don't ye think this is kinda embaressin', when people look over tae see 2 men dancin' together what do ye think they are gonna either say  
er think aboot it" the readhead whispered as he closed his eyes, Hiroki smirked darkly holding him closer

"I hope that they think if they say anythin' about 2 men dancin' bein' somethin' bad and disgusting that the tall albino will take them intae  
an alley, and rip their throats out then take their soul and give it tae satan" Hiroki whispered back kissing Allistor on the head, Allistor  
chuckled softly and rolled his eyes

"Why dae ye have tae be so damn vicious yet sweet at the same time"

"Because, Scotty dearest, I am the son o' lucifer, brother of 2 little shits that I love tae death, and fiance of the most gorgeous Scotsman  
I have ever layed eyes on" Hiroki said right before he lifted Allistor's head up, giving him a peck on the lips, Allistor nuzzled into Hiroki  
as they both smiled warmly at each other, after a while they had left the place, going to their own house as they quikly got to the bedroom  
un-dressing each other as quiky as possible, Hiroki practicaly pouncing onto Allistor, pushed him onto the bed lightly bitting and licking at  
the Scot's neck, the demon stroked Allistor's member slowly causing the other to moan as Hiroki just went ahead down to Allistor's member, letting  
go of it, he took in the head of him, then he took in as much more as he could, Allistor was about 16 inches so it was a bit hard for the demon  
to do so but he managed, what Hiroki couldn't take in he used his hand to stroke what he didn't get of the Scot into his mouth, leaving Allistor  
in a moaning mess

"H-Hiroki...please, jist have y-yer way with me already"the Scot moaned out as he came out into the other's mouth by only a little bit, Hiroki  
smirked darkly swallowing it as he turned Allistor around leaning down to his ear

"Are ye sure~ that ye don't want me tae prepare ye yet?" he purred, as he palmed Allistor roughly, as Allistor moaned louder that time nodding  
quikly, Hiroki smirked even darker, gripping onto Allistor's hips as he thrusted into him soon thrusting roughly and quikly as Allistor started to  
moan loudly, gripping to the sheets of the bed, Hiroki thrusted a bit faster rocking the bed back and forth as he was now thrusting over Allistor's  
sweet spot, causing the Scot to be a mess of moans once again, soon Hiroki released out into Allistor as the Scot released at the same time, Hiroki  
stopped thrusting soon enough as he groaned callapsing next to Allistor, they smiled at each other softly as Hiroki pulled Allistor close, cuddling  
him, slowly falling asleep with the other

The next day when Hiroki woke up Allistor wasn't next to him, and his clothes were on, infact Hiroki wasn't even at his and Allistor's house, he was  
in a prison, once he got up he started sniffing the air, it smelt rather familiar, as he went forward 6 steps he hit his head on a bar "DAMN IT" he  
yelled rubbing his head

"Silence, peasant" someone with a loud voice yelled, Hiroki hated being called that so he growled darkly

"How dare ye call me that, I am the son o' Lucifer, brother of 2 evil girls, and the fiance o' the most strong and agressive Scotsman I have ever layed  
eyes on" he snapped "And I am not affraid tae rip ye a-" he got cut off by someone stabbing him in the ribs, he signaled his head down, ripping what was  
a knife in his rib cage as he growled in pain, hearing the snicker of someone very familiar in the backround

"Don't worry guard, he doesn't really have a Scottish fiance, well...not anymore" Hiroki's eyes widened, once he got another sniff of the air he realised  
it was his father, more snickering was heard from him as Hiroki threw himself up against the bars growling loudly

"What dae ye mean I don't have a fiance ANYMORE, ye stupid arse hole" he screamed finding a way to glare as darkly as possible at his father, Lucifer chuckled  
evily and flicked Hiroki's forhead

"Well, once I found out who you were with, and that they are HUMAN I wasn't too happy" Lucifer growled as an evil smirk came across his face "So, we are going  
to get rid of the redhead, infact you woke up just in time, son" he smirked as he signaled the guard to let Hiroki out of the prison room, putting a colar over  
his neck quikly, with a chain attatched to it, once they got to the destination Hiroki growled darkly glaring at Lucifer

"What the hell do ye think yer doin'" he snapped trying to get out of the chains, Lucifer was quiet as he gave Hiroki his eyesight back, once Hiroki looked ahead  
his eyes widened, Allistor was chained up to a post, he already had a black eye and his mouth was bleeding, Lucifer chuckled evily as he went up to Allistor,  
pulling the Scot's hair showing him Hiroki, Hiroki growled trying to get away from the chains "Let go o' him damn it, he didn't do anythin', it was me" he  
screamed trying to get away, but right as he finished his sentance Lucife kicked Allistor in the stumach multiple times then he hit his head up against the post,  
chuckling evily

"Oh really, well wasn't it the Scot that came to see you, wasn't it the Scot that kissed you first, wasn't it this retarded Scottish human that proposed to you"  
Lucife snarled, as Hiroki's eyes widened even more he looked down at the ground nodding his head, Lucifer smirked evily as he took out a gun and pointed it to  
Allistor's head, using his powers to make Hiroki look up he smirked even darker "Hm, the Scot's hair is the same colour as blood" Allistor's eyes widened right then  
as Lucifer triggered the gun holding it closer to Allistor's head

"Hiroki, jist don't ferget, I LOVE YE" Allistor yelled right before Lucifer pulled the trigger, but since Annabelle threw a rock at him the gun landed to Allistor's  
chest instead, as Lucifer growled glaring darkly at the small albino girl he ran over to her and slapped her a couple of times, as she screamed in pain, soon  
Roseline picked up the gun, pointing it to her father's head she kept on shooting him as many times as possible until he fell to the ground unconcious, with one  
bullet left she shot the guard in the head before he could do anything, Annabelle ran over to her brother unchaining him as Hiroki's eyes widened, bolting over  
to his lover he held the Scot close, tears slowly going down his face, Allistor lightly smiled up at Hiroki cupping his hand over Hiroki's cheek, it didn't make  
Hiroki feel too much better as he pushed onto Allistor's chest trying to stop the bleeding but it didn't work as well as the demon had hoped, he soon just gave up  
and held Allistor closer yet again as the Scot's hand was still over the other's cheek, Hiroki held Allistor's hand as tears went down his face faster

"How many times have I been ripped apart, has all hope turned into despair, I promise I will become stronger next time, So now please hold this hand" Hiroki softly  
sang

"The opening signal is given yet again, and I dance the same dance without choice" Allistor whispered very weakly "The story that connects this world, i'll pray again  
and again quietly."

"To reach the end for you, just to be happy, Even though there may not be many futures left, I want to protect my precious things, For that i'll even defy the will of  
god, I won't wander and i'll stay clear, i'll do anything, short-lived like the summer cicadas, even though you will die soon" Hiroki soflty sang as he broke out into  
complete tears not able to say a word anymore, Allistor smiled more weakly

"Please stay by me and smile, give me happiness" Allistor whispered very weakly right before his hand fell limp to the floor, and his chest stopped moving, therefor  
he stopped breathing, Hiroki held him as close as possible, wrapping him up into his coat, carrying him to what was THEIR house but now it was just Hiroki's, as he  
set Allistor onto HIROKI'S bed

"Let us start again, once more, this time, We can wish for a happy ending, at least for a moment we can stay smiling gently" Hiroki sang softly as he was by the bedside  
holding Allistor's hand in his own, burrying his face into the covers "I won't ever leave ye...I promise" Hiroki whispered as tears just kept going down his face, clenching  
onto Allistor's hand


End file.
